NCIS: A Game of Drunk Truth or Dare
by YesterdaysTomarrow
Summary: When the team plays a Game of drunk Truth or Dare, Tony and McGee are dared to give Ziva and Abby piggy back rides through a store and things start to get completely out of control. Some Tiva. Very funny. Rated T for 1 word.


**Hey everyone just an idea I needed to get out of my head. Please review. Enjoy and check out my other stories; **_**When a Ninja gets sick, An Unexpected Surprise, and Always there to call her Ninja.**_** All tiva. Enjoy this. Ps: jenny isn't dead. I just couldn't do it without her.**

Disclamer: Don't own it. Only the stupidity of what they do.

Truth or Dare; NCIS style

It was a Friday night, the team had just solved a really tough case and were playing an innocent game of truth or dare, or was it innocent. Everyone was drunk but the worst were Ziva and the director Jenny Shepard, so I guess no it wasn't that innocent. 'Ok Jen who do you choose?' Gibbs asked it was her turn to choose someone to dare. ' I Chlooose Abby, McGwee, Ziva, and Toneeee. All of you have to go down to the _Target_ store down the street and McGwee and Toneee have to give, Abby and Ziva puggy-back rides through the store while Ziva puts her Ipod on full blast to the song _Raise Your Glass.'_ The director slurred. 'Tony has a funny nose.' Ziva laughed. Everyone else agreed to do the dare. Abby got onto McGee's back, Ziva (with help of Gibbs) got on Tony's back and they started off.

_The front doors of the store_

'You ready McGwee.' Tony asked. 'Yea and Tony if we go to Jail I just want you to know that your my blest Fwriend. And I wove you man.' Said a very intoxicated McGee. 'you too man' replied another very intoxicated Tony. 'alslright you ready my Ninja.' Slurred Tony. Ziva got out her IPod and put it on full blast, 'Yes my wittle wairy blutt.' She pressed the play button and Tony charged through the store. McGee followed with Abby on his back. '' McGee and Tony yelled as they ran through the store.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways,_

_All my under dogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud, and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks, wont you come on and come on and RAISE YOUR GLASS,_

_Just come on and come on and RAISE YOUR GLASS _

Tony and McGee split up but McGee ran to the back where the speakers were to make calls. He hot wired them then plugged the store speakers into Abbys Ipod and the rest of the song started playing through the whole store. 'TO the stuffed animal isle Twimmy!' shouted Abby.

Tony took Ziva to the food isle and grabbed two jugs of milk, he handed one to Ziva and told her empty it while he was running. 'I can do that my little furry bear.' They took off through the halls splashing milk everywhere the customers where in a craze trying to call 911 and security.

_Slam, slam oh hot man what part of party don't you understand_

_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_

_Cant stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot,_

_Its so on right now, (its so fucken on right now)_

Abby grabbed a giant stuffed bear, held it over her head, and pretended to be the bear as McGee ran. All of the sudden the saw Tony and Ziva behind then. 'SCool bear Abbsey' slurred Ziva. Behind them they saw security. 'hello sir.' Said Abby 'look at my bear, his name is Bear.' The security guard nodded and said, 'Can you put the ladies down and come with us.' Ziva took a swig of her milk. Abby got off of McGee with ease but since Ziva was a little more drunk it was harder for her, so the security guard lifted her off. 'Toneeee tell him to put me down.' Ziva demanded. 'Pluts her down.' Obeyed Tony.

_So if your to school for cool_

_And your treated like a fool (treated like a fool)_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, We can always…_

_Party on our own_

Once Ziva was down she stumbled a couple of feet away from the group and threw up. 'Get out of me you poison!' she shouted out her own puke. Then she walked back to them and took another swig of milk before spitting it all over the security guard. 'woops' said McGee. 'Are we goin' to jail?' asked Tony

'Nope, you've already been bailed out and all of the things you have destroyed have been prepaid by a couple named 'Gibbs and Jenny Shepard.' The guard read a slip of paper that had been signed by Gibbs and Jenny. 'There not a couple' said Abby. 'Whatever you guys are free to go.' The man walked away and the team stumbled back to the NCIS building.

_The Next morning_

Abby and McGee were asleep together in her lab Gibbs and Jenny went home right after the dare and Ziva had fallen asleep in Tony's lap behind his desk with his arms around her waist. Gibbs walked into the building with his coffee and saw the two. Ziva started getting a little bit fidgety, it woke Tony up he looked down at her and kissed her head, then looked back up at his boss 'She's my favorite.' Then he fell asleep. Gibbs just shook his head, at least when they were drunk they realized what was right in front of them.

Maybe one day they would figure it out.

**Ok how did you like. Please review. I really would love for tiva to get together on the show but I don't because it would ruin it maybe in the last season AHHHH so conflicted. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and check out my other stories. Peace **


End file.
